JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険　オールスターバトル, JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken Ōru Sutā Batoru) is the first fighting video game made for the PlayStation 3 '''based on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure . It was announced on July 5, 2012 to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the series. A two minute trailer featuring four characters was released as a promotion. The game contains characters ranging from Part I: Phantom Blood to Part VIII: Jojolion. The game is in development by CyberConnect2 and will be released by Namco Bandai Games in 2013. A Demo that featured Joseph, Wham, Jotaro, and Gyro Zeppeli was playable at TGS 2012. There are currently 24 Confirmed characters with more to be announced in the near future. The Gameplay shows a 2D fighting style with 3D cellshading characters, unlike DBZ: Budokai. CyberConnect2 is known for making the Naruto: Ultimate Storm Ninja Series. Gameplay will be similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Each character has a Style button that defines how he fights. This is different from the BB Drive in that many characters share similar Styles. For example, Jotaro's Style summons Star Platinum, while Joseph's makes him use the Ripple. Basically, it's the same old Stand button from the previous game, just with a more universal name. *The gauges are health, guard (depletes while guarding attacks, causing guard crush when it's empty), and Heart Heat (the super gauge). Some characters also have unique gauges over the Heart Heat one: Joseph's makes his consecutive Ripple attacks stronger, similar to Akihiko from Persona 4: Arena.and Mista got a gauge that shows the amount of bullets he has at the moment. *One stock of Heart Heat gauge can be used to perform a "Heart Heat Attack", while two can be used to perform a "Great Heat Attack". *You can perform a Stylish Move: the character strikes one of their poses and dodges the attack completely. It costs some Guard Gauge, but gives you a great chance to counter-attack. *Taunting the opponent depletes the enemy's Heart Heat gauge, and has some very flashy animations, especially after you win the round. *The game has chain combos with Weak, Medium and Strong attacks, but there is also the "Easy Beat" option. Just press the Weak attack button with proper timing, and you will perform a combo with a HHA at the end. *The game's RC mechanic is "Puttsun Cancel". By spending some of the Heart Heat gauge after performing a special move, you can freeze your opponent for a while, either giving you time to continue the combo or make your moves less punishable. *Tandem Attacks are still in for the characters who have the Stand style. It also still consumes some of the Heart Heat gauge. *There are stage gimmicks, though it's not clear whether you can turn them off or not. *There won’t be quick time events. Confirmed Modes *An "unconventional" Story Mode. *Versus Mode Confirmed Special Attacks *Jotaro's HHA is "Oraoraoraora!", his signature flurry of punches, while his GHA is "You pissed me off", which turn the screen into a manga panel and freezes time before delivering even more punches. Jotaro can also stop time for up to 10 seconds depending on how much heart gauge he has. *Jonathan's GHA is the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, visually similar to the one he uses against Bruford the Black. His HHA is the Scarlet Overdrive. *Wham 's HHA is Holy Sandstorm where he knocks his opponent with sand/wind. His GHA is Final Mode: Gathering Gale, turning his horn into a giant wind-based drill and slaughtering his opponent with it. *Joseph's HHA is a ripple imbued gun attack which can later be combo-ed into anti-air version of it. His GHA is Ripple Clacker Volley (stuns the opponent with hidden rope, hides clackers behind his back and then slingshots them to his opponent from all directions) *Caesar's HHA is him launching a flurry of ripple bubbles at the opponent with his Bubble Launcher and then creating a giant bubble around them, much like he did to Joseph when they first met. His GHA includes saucer lence bubbles and sunlight rays which ambush the opponent and fire them with multiple beams of light. *Esidisi's HHA includes a fire-based kick. His GHA is him sticking his blood vessels inside the opponent from multiple directions and wrapping them in flames. *Gyro's HHA is a double Steel Ball attack which can be done on the horse aswell. His GHA is a steel ball attack with the Ball Breaker which invokes the super spin. *Johnny's HHA is him shooting himself with Tusk Act 3 and teleporting behind his opponent before shooting them repeatedly. His GHA has him thrown off his horse, activating Tusk act 4, which he shoots his opponent before Tusk flies in and starts punching them repeatedly. *Giorno’s revealed moves are “Life… Arise…” (he grows a tree and climbs it, probably has unique follow-ups), “The sharp pains… They’re hitting me slowly!..” (HHA, a slow-mo punch of Gold Experience) and “Neverending End” (GHA, Gold Experience is transformed into Gold Experience Requiem, gaining new abilities). *Mista's moves are “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!” (obviously shoots bullets, zoning the enemy) and “Now I’m serious” (GHA, Mista shoots a bullet that gets redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times). *Kakyoin’s moves are “How about this!” (Hierophant Green unravels into strings), “I shall punish you” (HHA, a combo with Hierophant Green) and “20m Radius Emerald Splash” (GHA, shoots many emeralds all over the screen). *Polnareff’s moves are “Prepare to be skewered!” (many fast stabs with Silver Chariot), “Can’t catch me when I take off the armor!” (HHA, removes Silver Chariot’s armor, making it faster, but lowering defense) and “Gives you chills, doesn’t it?” (GHA, a very fast attack with Silver Chariot’s afterimages). *Avdol's GHA is his Crossfire Hurricane, where he throws several of his ankh-shaped fireblasts at his opponent. *Josuke Higashikata's GHA, similar to Jotaro's, has Crazy Diamond hit his opponent in a fist rush while he shouts "DORA" *Okuyasu Nijimura's GHA has him use The Hand to repeatedly attack the opponent with his power, then after a final hit, he grins but a flowerpot flies out of nowhere and hits himself in the face. *Yoshikage Kira's GHA has him launching Sheer Heart Attack into his opponents torso, who gets knocked back and the tank flies up, only to fall down and explode on the opponent. *Jolyne Cujoh's GHA is her wrapping her opponent up with Stone Free's net before beating them with a fist rush. *Hermes Costello's GHA is she puts one of Kiss' seals on her opponents head, then her stand hits them repeatedly before taking the seal back off, causing big damage as their heads fuse back together. *Hol Horse : J. Geil's the Hanged Man stabs the oponent similar to his finisher in Heritage for the Future while Hol Horse shoots them in the face. Trailers Stages The following stages have been confirmed in-game during promotional materials and trailers. So far there are 9 stages confirmed, 1 or 2 from each series. *Dio's Castle (from Part I: Phantom Blood) *Skeleton Heel Stone (from Part II: Battle Tendency) *El Cairo City (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) *Dio's Mansion (from Part III: Stardust Crusaders) *Morioh (from Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) *Rome (from Part V: Vento Aureo) *Green Dolphin Street Prison (from Part VI: Stone Ocean) *The Atlantic Ocean (from Part VII: Steel Ball Run) *Wall Eyes (from Part VIII: JoJolion) Characters Part I: Phantom Blood *Jonathan Joestar *Will A. Zeppeli Part II: Battle Tendency *Joseph Joestar *Caesar A. Zeppeli *Wamuu *Esidisi Part III: Stardust Crusaders *Jotaro Kujo *Mohammed Avdol *Noriaki Kakyoin *J.P. Polnareff *Dio Brando *Hol Horse Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable *Josuke Higashikata *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Yoshikage Kira *Akira Otoishi Part V: Vento Aureo *Giorno Giovanna *Guido Mista Part VI: Stone Ocean *Jolyne Cujoh *Hermes Costello Part VII: Steel Ball Run *Johnny Joestar *Gyro Zeppeli Part VIII: JoJolion *Josuke Higashikata (Jojolion) Unconfirmed characters *Rohan Kishibe: appeared in the opening of the trailer but his role as a playable character is not confirmed. He appears during the stage hazard in the Morioh stage. *Bruno Buccellati: at the end of the presentation in TGS, he can be heard saying "arrivederci". *Joseph Joestar (Part III): his hands and stand appeared in the opening of the third trailer. *Funny Valentine: two versions of him from another dimensions are in the background of the Steel Ball Run stage, supposedly as a stage hazard. Due to the nature of his powers, he could be playable as well. *Vanilla Ice: In the Stage, Dio's Mansion, damage caused by his stand is seen in the background, it is unknown at this time if he is in the game as a playable character or a Stage hazzard for this specific stage. *Speedwagon: he is seen in the background of the Dio's Castle stage. *Terence T. D'Arby: he appears in one of the commercials. *Weather Report (Character): In the vs battle exhibition trailer, Weather Report is shown in the background of Green Dolphin Street Prison as a stage hazard that rains down poison frogs on the players. *J. Geil: his stand appears in Hol Horse's final attack. *Lucy Steel: she is seen in the background of the Atlantic Ocean stage (possibly as a stage hazard). *Stephen Steel: he is seen in the background of the Atlantic Ocean stage. *Yasuho Hirose: she is seen in the background of the Wall Eyes stage with her shadow-like stand. *Doobie: appears in the background of the Dio's Castle stage. *Anasui : confirmed voice actor - Nakamura Yuuichi http://yaraon.blog109.fc2.com/blog-entry-14790.html Aya Hirano mentioned in the radio program that Nakamura Yuuichi is voicing Anasui. *Cioccolata : confirmed voice actor - Naoya Uchida http://i.imgur.com/xevq2yI.jpg "Jojo's Bizarre... Game recording has ended! Tired from Cioccolata's intensity." *Rumor of a female character to be voiced by Aya Hirano. Gallery Jonathan ASB.jpg Zeppeli_ASB.jpg Joseph_ASB.jpg Caesar_ASB.jpg Wham_ASB.jpg Esidisi_ASB.jpg Jotaro_ASB.jpg SPlatinum_ASB.jpg Kakyoin_ASB.jpg HGreen_ASB.jpg Polnareff_ASB.jpg SChariot_ASB.jpg Avdol ASB.jpg MagicianRed ASB.jpg Dio ASB.jpg TheWorld ASB.jpg HolHorse ASB.jpg Emperor ASB.jpg Josuke ASB.jpg CrazyDiamond ASB.jpg Okuyasu ASB.jpg TheHand ASB.jpg L 5189f1a345971.jpg L 5189f1a3831c8.jpg L 5189f1a3a8383.jpg L 5189f1a3e9e42.jpg L 5189f1a43ccb0.jpg L 518a0485f2128.jpg Yoshikage_Kira.jpg Giorno_ASB.jpg GoldExperience_ASB.jpg GoldExperienceRequim_ASB.jpg Mista_ASB.jpg SexPistols_ASB.jpg Jolyne ASB.jpg StoneFree ASB.jpg Hermes ASB.jpg Kiss ASB.jpg Johnny_ASB.jpg Tusk_ASB.jpg Gyro_ASB.jpg Valkyrie_ASB.jpg Gappy_ASB.jpg Soft&Wet_ASB.jpg l_500647c503f94.jpg References *Official Site *Famitsu with detailed info on the game *SoWL who provided the translation for the Famitsu article *A Famitsu article detailing the four initial characters and the Demo Random gameplay videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Eh9Sh1ZR8 (shows off everyone well except Jotaro) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0i7zYCTVCc (people who don't know much about JoJo's) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hla-rja7GMA (weird camera angle) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBDrJp4L2Nc (pretty much Jotaro in training mode) Trivia *After the announcement, Japanese fans and critics complained that the sound effects in the game’s reveal trailer were soft. The sound was fixed and shown in the second trailer. *Along with the announcement of JoJolion's Protagonist being a playable character, the scan reveals that the first copies of the '''Standard Game and Special Edition versions will recieve a bonus content: "A memo book in the form of Hayato Kawajiri and a special code to unlock the character Yoshikage Kira. *This is the first and only game so far to have all the protagonists as playable characters. *Also, this is the first and only game so far to feature all the main Zeppeli family members. *The '''Special Edition '''was sold out in 20 minutes just after ordering was opened on Amazon. The 89th reopening of ordering was sold out in 23 seconds, and 92nd reopening was finished in 12 seconds. Category:Video Games